


【冬盾】Flesh

by touweiwushiliu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touweiwushiliu/pseuds/touweiwushiliu





	【冬盾】Flesh

  
  
Steve喜欢这事儿不那么好过一些。

就像现在。

他被Bucky压在墙上，全身上下唯一的支撑点只是那根在他身体里凶狠进出的老二，Steve抓住了Bucky的后背，双腿颤抖着勾住Bucky的腰。他的后穴胀痛的厉害，带起了腿根的酸疼，大概是因为Bucky没给他润滑的缘故，但天哪，Steve爱死了这样。

“啊……Bucky……！”Steve被重重地向上顶，阴茎在体内粗暴的摩擦带来了近乎于疼痛的快感，Steve尖叫着抓住了Bucky的头发，重重地扯在手里，Bucky龇牙咧嘴地盯着他，灰蓝色眼睛凶狠地眯起，犬牙在上唇若隐若现，他的眼睛好像在发光，他看起来好像是一只食肉动物。Steve呜咽着搂紧对方，他挣扎着微微挪动自己，在他们的身体间小幅度地磨蹭着自己的阴茎，但同时他扯着Bucky头发的手的力道一点也没减，Steve喜欢给Bucky疼痛。

Bucky的嘴角扯出了一个近乎于撕扯的微笑，棕发杂乱地被Steve扯在手里，他重重地咬上了Steve的颈侧。“啊！！”Steve仰起脖子尖叫，他能感觉到尖利的犬牙穿透了自己的肌肤，但天哪，那种疼痛感，那种真实感，Steve的身体紧绷，他拔高了嗓子尖叫，Bucky闷哼出声，在他释放在自己体内时Steve同时达到了高潮。

“哈……”Steve趴在Bucky的肩膀上喘着气，他还是有点晕乎乎的，但温柔的吻落在了他的脸颊，Steve偏过脸，微微闭起了眼睛，感觉到一个又一个吻拂过他的脸颊，从眼皮到下巴，Steve微笑，“你把我弄的好疼。”他带着些埋怨说，Steve还被Bucky抱在臂弯里，他的双腿勾住了Bucky的腰，背后是坚硬的墙，硌的他有些冷，Steve不知道自己是什么时候这么娇弱起来了，但新世纪的确是把他惯坏了。

“我喜欢这种。”Bucky含糊地说，沿着Steve的颈侧一路向下，含住了深红的乳珠吮吸，右手握住了Steve的屁股把对方微微向上抬，Bucky抬头看Steve，“你也喜欢。”他说。

“我的确是喜欢，”Steve微微一笑，他轻柔地抚摸着Bucky的头发，“但你吓坏我了。”天知道当Steve打开门的时候发现Bucky猛地朝他扑过来时他有多恐惧，他害怕winter soldier的阴霾又回到了Bucky身上，他害怕Bucky再次饱受折磨。

但Bucky显然理解地和Steve不一样，他把手指探入了Steve的后穴，粘稠的精液顺着Bucky的动作流了出来，Steve忍不住脸红，“没流血。”Bucky皱着眉头说。

“反正跟你也说不清楚，你什么都不懂。”Steve在Bucky的肩头舒展了一下胳膊，他打了个哈欠，蓝眼睛微微眯起，“想睡觉吗？我累坏了。”

“嗯。”Bucky把Steve揽在怀里，他想直接把对方搂在自己的肩头来着，但Steve说他不喜欢这样，Bucky乖乖地抄着Steve的膝盖把对方抱起，看着金色头发的人软绵绵地把脑袋埋在自己的怀里，他试图弯出一个微笑，但好吧，他现在还不太擅长这个，“我带你去洗澡。”Bucky说，抱着Steve往浴室的方向走。

Bucky热衷于往Steve的身上弄出各种烙印。他一开始喜欢舔吻对方，在对方的身上弄出一个又一个深色的印记，但欲望是只张着血盆大口的猛兽，Bucky越来越不满足，到后来他啃咬了对方，用上了牙，直到见血才会满足。

Bucky在Steve的颈侧舔了两下，就好像是用酒精消毒似的他试探性地舔了两口，然后Bucky张开了嘴，白净的，修长的，纤细的，好像天鹅似的颈项，Bucky重重地咬了上去。

“啊……”Steve哑着嗓子喘息，因为长时间的呻吟和尖叫他的嗓子哑的几乎只剩下气音，他的手抓住了俯在他肩头的那个棕色脑袋上的头发，Bucky抬起眼睛看他，灰蓝色的眼睛里的像是困惑，“蠢货。”Steve咕哝，感到眼角有些发涨，他扯住对方的头发强行让Bucky仰起脑袋，然后印上了那双鲜艳的嘴唇，Steve在Bucky宽阔的肩膀上舒展胳膊，他喜欢这样，在对方的身上伸展自己，环住对方，让对方抱住自己，仿佛他们是一体的。

Steve和Bucky唇舌交缠，他舔咬着对方的下唇，感到灵活的舌尖卷过他的上颚，带来了一阵刺痒的快感，“唔……”Steve喘息着分开了他们的嘴唇，“下次我这样看着你的时候就是我想吻你的时候，懂了吗？”Steve看着Bucky说，他没忍住又凑过去亲了一口，天哪，他可真好看，“懂了。”Bucky乖乖地点头，他下意识地弯了弯嘴角，但不太成功，他的嘴角僵的像被冰块冻住了似的，或者说他的确被冰块冻过，可能冻的太久那块肌肉失灵了也说不定。

Bucky用金属臂在Steve的身上揉捏，结实的腹部随着他抽插的动作起伏着，好像对方在挣扎着吞下他一样，Bucky的指尖划过起伏肉感的腹部，Steve的皮肤白的要命，又色情的要命，稍微一点动作一点按压就能发红发青，Bucky喜欢在对方的身体上揉捏，按压，用手指掐，或者是干脆重重地拍打，即使很快就能复原但那短暂的潮红似的痕迹还是让他迷恋。

这样的肉感，他好像既纤细又丰腴，像是一个不可思议的结合，像是一个矛盾的美的共同体。

“我想让你变成我的，”在顺着Steve的脖颈往下啃咬时Bucky说，他缓缓地一下一下慢慢地挺动着，他喜欢Steve欲求不满地扭动着腰想要吞吃他时的样子，“我想活生生地吃了你，你的每一片血肉，你的每一块骨骼，我会一丝不剩地吃了你，直到你成为我的骨中骨，血中血，直到你我彻底成为一体。”

“我就是那么想要你，你感到害怕吗？”Bucky垂着眼睛说，他有时候控制不了自己，他只是遵循自己的本能做事，这样的时候占了大多数，而现在对方的身体被他揉的青紫一片，身上的牙印渗着血，Bucky没必要那么虚伪，他一清二楚，他因为对方现在的样子而更加地兴奋了，他甚至硬的下一秒就能射出来，“我想要让你属于我，无处可逃，无处可去，只有我，我想让你成为我的一部分。”

蓝色的眼睛张开看他，湿润的红色嘴唇张开，洁白的牙齿藏在后面，多么美丽的集合，美到Bucky想要不顾一切地破坏，彻底拥有或者干脆消失，就应该是这么简单。

“我本来就是你的。”

温柔的手扣住了他的后脑，Bucky的脸被按在了柔软的胸膛上，他的身上是甜的，Bucky近乎贪婪地品尝着他的味道，但那个声音还在继续，好像飘荡在河流里似的，柔软的，像是跃动的音符，“你当然可以杀了我，吃了我，怎样都可以。”

“但是你可以拥有我，可以抱着我，我会给你亲吻，我会给你我有的一切，如果你杀了我就什么也得不到了，这个世界上只有一个我。”Steve捧起了Bucky的脸，他抿着唇微笑，亲上了对方好像微微撅着似的嘴唇，快乐的气泡好像充盈在了他的胸膛里，Steve整个人都有点晕乎乎的，因为这样的话感到幸福是不是很奇怪？但Bucky爱他，天哪。

“你想拥有我吗？”

“嗯。”Bucky回答。

“活着的我？”Steve接着问，他亲了亲对方的眼皮，灰蓝色的眼睛眨个不停，睫毛让他的下巴痒痒的，Steve忍不住笑。

Bucky咬了咬下唇，他皱着眉毛，好像是挺纠结地盯着Steve，“嗯。”他不情愿地说，好像这是一个痛苦无比的决定。

“太好了。”Steve笑出了声，他环住了Bucky的脖颈，亲上了对方轮廓好看的嘴唇，“我也爱着你。”

Bucky觉得他失灵的那一部分肌肉可能复苏了，不然他为什么能感觉到自己正在傻笑？  
  
  
  



End file.
